Wireless communication systems which utilize mid-band (e.g., 6 GHz to 30 GHz) and high-band (e.g., over 30 GHz) frequency ranges may utilize beamforming techniques to compensate for relatively large path loss incurred during transmission between a network entity such as an eNodeB (eNB) and one or more user equipment (UE). Accordingly, techniques for transmit beamforming may find utility, e.g., in electronic communication systems for electronic devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.